Sigma
}} Sigma is known as a producer of SLR lenses. Its lenses are available for the different lens mount systems of several SLR camera makers. Sigma was founded in 1961 by Michihiro Yamaki in Tokyo (Japan). Nowadays Sigma produces SLR camera models. The plant is 300 km north of Tokyo because it needs clean air and clean water for making optical precision products. It produces optical devices with glass free of arsenic and lead. In late 2008 Sigma purchased sensor designer Foveon Inc.. Sigma cameras Digital SLR (SD series) * SD-9 (3.4 / 10.2 MP, 2002) * SD-10 (3.4 / 10.2 MP, 2004) * SD-14 (4.6 / 14 MP, 2006) * SD-15 (4.6 / 14 MP, 2010) * SD-1 (15.3 / 46 MP, 2011) Digital compact (DP series) * DP1 (4.7 / 14 MP, 2008, discontinued) * DP2 (4.7 / 14 MP, 2009, adds Quick Set function and combined RAW+JPEG shooting better backlight control) * DP1s (4.7 / 14 MP, 2009, adds power save mode and higher speed auto focus) * DP2s (4.7 / 14 MP, 2010, adds power save mode and higher speed auto focus) * DP1x (4.7 / 14 MP, 2010, adds Analog Front End and higher speed auto focus) * DP2x (4.7 / 14 MP, 2011, adds Analog Front End and higher speed auto focus) * DP3 (in development) The Sigma DP series are compact digital cameras using the same APS-C sized Foveon sensors used in the company's DSLRs, combied with a prime lens in one of two specifications. The DP1(suffix) all use a 16.6mm F/4 prime lens (35mm Equivalent Focal Length:28mm) and the DP2(suffix) all use a 24.4mm F/2.8 prime lens (35mm Equivalent Focal Length:41mm). Sigma responded to initial reviewer criticicisms that the DP1 and DP2 were slow to focus and process RAW images, addressing these areas in annual model updates. However, some of the older versions are still listed as current production models and only the DP1 is listed as discontinued as of February 2011. 35mm film * Mark-I (M42 thread mount SLR, 1975) * SA-5 * SA 7 QD (modern automatic SLR) * SA 9 QD (modern automatic SLR, more features, exposure times down to 1/6000 sec) Sigma Lenses This is a list of all available lenses (Last updated March 2008). Wide Zoom * 12-24mm F4.5-5.6 EX DG ASPHERICAL HSM * 15-30mm F3.5-4.5 EX DG ASPHERICAL * 17-35mm F2.8-4 EX DG ASPHERICAL HSM * 20-40mm F2.8 EX DG ASPHERICAL Standard Zoom * 24-60mm F2.8 EX DG * 24-70mm F2.8 EX DG MACRO * 24-70mm F3.5-5.6 * 24-135mm F2.8-4.5 * 28-70mm F2.8 EX DG * 28-70mm F2.8-4 DG * 28-300mm F3.5-6.3 DG Macro Telephoto Zoom * APO 50-500mm F4-6.3 EX DG HSM * APO 70-200mm F2.8 II EX DG MACRO HSM * APO 70-200mm F2.8 EX DG MACRO HSM * 70-300mm F4-5.6 DG MACRO * 70-300mm F4-5.6 APO DG MACRO * APO 80-400mm F4.5-5.6 EX DG OS * APO 100-300mm F4 EX DG HSM * APO 120-300mm F2.8 EX DG HSM * APO 135-400mm F4.5-5.6 DG * APO 170-500mm F5-6.3 DG * APO 200-500mm F2.8/400-1000mm F5.6 EX DG * APO 150-500mm F5-6.3 DG OS HSM * APO 120-400mm F4.5-5.6 DG OS HSM * APO 300-800 F5.6 EX DG HSM Wide * 8mm F3.5 EX DG Circular Fisheye * 15mm F2.8 EX DG DIAGONAL Fisheye * 20mm F1.8 EX DG ASPHERICAL RF * 24mm F1.8 EX DG ASPHERICAL MACRO * 28mm F1.8 EX DG ASPHERICAL MACRO Standard * 50mm F1.4 EX DG HSM Macro * MACRO 50mm F2.8 EX DG * MACRO 70mm F2.8 EX DG * MACRO 105mm F2.8 EX DG * APO MACRO 150mm F2.8 EX DG HSM * APO MACRO 180mm F3.5 EX DG IF HSM Telephoto * APO 800mm F5.6 EX DG HSM * APO 500mm F4.5 EX DG HSM * APO 300mm F2.8 EX DG HSM DC for Digital SLR Camera * 10-20mm F4-5.6 EX DC HSM * 17-70mm F2.8-4.5 DC MACRO * 17-70mm F2.8-4.5 DC MACRO HSM * 18-50mm F2.8 EX DC MACRO * 18-50mm F2.8 EX DC MACRO HSM * 18-50mm F2.8-4.5 DC OS * 18-50mm F3.5-5.6 DC * 18-50mm F3.5-5.6 DC HSM * 18-125mm F3.8-5.6 DC OS HSM * 18-200mm f3.5-6.3 DC OS HSM * 18-200mm F3.5-6.3 DC * 18-200mm F3.5-6.3 DC OS * APO 50-150mm F2.8 II EX DC HSM * APO 50-150mm F2.8 EX DC HSM * 55-200mm F4-5.6 DC * 55-200mm F4-5.6 DC HSM * 4.5mm F2.8 EX DC Circular Fisheye HSM * 10mm F2.8 EX DC Fisheye HSM * 30mm F1.4 EX DC HSM Older Sigma Lenses This is a list of older lenses which are out of production. * 600mm F8 Mirror Lens * 1000mm F8 APO Sigma Accessories Category: Japanese camera makers Category: Japanese lens makers